The First Moon Ball
by RikusTwilight
Summary: The First Moon Ball, the dance that Cardinal Barbarella had invited Leanne to was finally here. Yet first Leanne has to deal with sneaking out of the base, and overcoming an unexpected turn of events... LeannexBarbarella. Sequel to 'A Christmas Present'


_The First Moon Ball_

Leanne was lying on her bed, in her room at the gang's base in Ebel City.

For the past two weeks all she could think about was her crazy, wild, passionate evening at Cardinal Barbarella's.

She turned over onto her stomach and fumbled her grasp under the mattress. She pulled out that elegant, perfumed invitation that the Cardinal had given her.

She traced the words with her finger, taking in every single letter, and imagined the evening's events with a clarity that caused an excitement to grow within her.

Ever since that evening with the Cardinal, in which she was an angelic sweet berry that had ripened and was ready to burst in your mouth, giving forth her juices which the Cardinal gladly took with a gluttonous fervour constantly demanding more, Leanne had been feeling a lot more awakened in a sexual manner and had been striving to feel that intense sensation once more.

Living with two men, she had found it increasingly harder to hole herself up in her bedroom and explore these new feelings of hers using only her own touch; especially as Zephyr and Vashyron could barely cook anything for themselves, so she had that job to do when they returned home, let alone the constant flow of missions which kept the trio endlessly busy.

Time seemed to be a friend of Leanne, and it was soon that night where The First Moon Ball was to take place.

She had a plan to get a night off, and to sneak out the base, a plan she had been working on ever since she received the invitation.

She had pretended to be ill the night before, walking out of her room with make-up on to make her look sickly, she faked a cough and a splutter and so she didn't have to cook that night.

The night of the ball she did the same thing again.

"Hey guys..err *cough* I'm not feeling too great still *cough* I'm going to go to bed and just rest ok? *cough* I might fall asleep though so if I don't answer just leave me."

Vashyron, sitting on the couch next to Zephyr looks up at the pale Leanne and inspects her.

"Ok, Leanne I hope you feel better. If this illness continues, we'll need to take you to a doctor though. Sleep well."

"Sleep well"

Zephyr repeated.

Leanne smiled slyly to herself as she crept up the stairs, fake coughing as she went.

Once inside her room she locked the door shut, placed pillows inside her bed to resemble a person and crept out the window, dressed in black trousers, a black jumper, a black baseball cap and dark sunglasses she was truly a black-cat.

She jumped from the roof of the base and landed on the ground in a soft flutter.

Running swiftly to Boutique Lily, the clothes shop in Ebel City Leanne darted and dodged through the crowds of people, hitting the back alleys whenever possible. She approached the shop and knocked hard on the glass doors.

The shop assistant who always thought Leanne looked cute in whatever outfit she wore opened the doors.

The two girls went into the shop and the Assistant went behind the counter and pulled out a big deep blue box. It did use to have a red ribbon tied around it but Leanne since took that off.

She clutched the box gratefully, she had hidden the box at the clothes shop for fear of Zephyr and Vashyron finding it, and making fun of her; for they still didn't know what actually happened at Cardinal Barbarella's manor that time ago.

"Go on, go and get changed into it, I know you're dying to try it on!"

The shop assistant ushered Leanne into the changing rooms with an eagerness that wasn't strictly professional.

Leanne slipped out of her cat burglar-esque clothes and pulled the sparkling silver dress out of its box.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered it.

She slipped the dress on effortlessly; it was tailored to her size after all.

Leanne twirled around in it in front of the mirror of the changing room and when she was happy with it she drew the curtain and saw the shop attendant just smile as her eyes flicked up and down Leanne's body, the entire dressed sparkled as if made of diamonds.

"Wow Leanne, you look beautiful. Anyone would be crazy to let you go"

"Aww thanks! That's so sweet. I best hurry, the ball starts soon, I best not be late"

She walked hurriedly to the exit and just as she grabbed the door handle she felt another force tug her in the other direction.

It was the shop assistant's hand, which had grabbed her arm. Leanne felt a bit surprised but she went with it, she was too high on the rush of the dress at this very moment.

The shop assistant turned her around in a single motion, and Leanne felt her hands naturally lock around the other girls' neck while she felt hands being placed on her waist and lower back.

A second later Leanne felt a soft pair of lips meet with her own. The pressure exerted shocked and surprised her initially but after a few moments of pleasure, she warmed up to this new sensation and enjoyed every moment of it.

That was until a loud beep interrupted them…


End file.
